


meanwhile, back at the ranch...

by mortydazzler



Series: r&m twitter threads [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: And a bad pickup line, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Angst, Like extremely.... lmao, M/M, Summer Smith (briefly) - Freeform, There's not really smut in here though just sadness lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortydazzler/pseuds/mortydazzler
Summary: "Rick, please," Morty hisses, swatting at the heavy hand on his shoulder."Here, really? Right next to the, next to the vegetable tray and everything?""Th-that's right. Lemme put some ranch in your hidden valley, Morty," says Rick. He grins wide as he grabs some baby carrots.-Morty is trying to support his sister at her graduation party, but Rick always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: r&m twitter threads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825270
Kudos: 50





	meanwhile, back at the ranch...

"Rick, please," Morty hisses, swatting at the heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Here, really? Right next to the, next to the vegetable tray and everything?"

"Th-that's right. Lemme put some ranch in your hidden valley, Morty," says Rick. He grins wide as he grabs some baby carrots.

"Oh, jeez, how drunk ARE you?"

"Enough to know what I want, sweetheart."

Morty munches on a celery stick while he searches for any available means of distraction. Rick's wandering hand follows the pull of gravity down to his waist, wrinkling his freshly ironed dress shirt.

"N-no, it's Summer's graduation, I, I should be there for her."

"No?" Rick's grin sours slightly. "Morty, Summer doesn't even want to be here. All that bank she made jumping through the school system's hoops is burning a hole the size of Jupiter in her pocket."

"Grandpa Rick!" Summer comes bounding up to catch Rick in a tight hug. He rocks back on his heels and almost has to relinquish his hold on Morty, but not quite. His grip tightens, viperlike, a silent challenge. He could rip this shirt off of Morty if he wanted. He likely will.

"Summer," Rick grunts, patting her back one-handed.

"Thanks for the cash," she says over his shoulder. "Definitely gonna upgrade my ship with it. God, that still feels so weird to say."

"Upgrade?" Rick asks when Summer steps back. "The hell else could you possibly want?"

She smoothes her dress out nervously under his scrutiny. "Just, umm, like some posters? Or a string of lights, I dunno. For the inside, the ship runs fine, Grandpa." Mercifully, Rick relaxes. Summer smiles at the both of them, then runs off to greet Trisha Lang.

Morty watches his sister's hasty retreat and resigns himself to the bruises he's going to have tomorrow. It's not her fault, he tells himself. Standing up to Rick is like sticking your hand in a fire: you can't do it for long, and it always ends up hurting you.

-

"So w-what are you going to get me when I graduate, Rick?"

Rick's chest rumbles with an amused laugh. He's got Morty up against his bedroom door, kissing him sedately, like they've nowhere else to be. "Still clinging to that idea, huh, Morty?"

It's another chip at Morty's resolve, a piece of what little ambition he has falling to the ground between them. Rick's hands hold steady under his legs. Morty takes a shaky breath. "Well, I-- I was hoping you'd let at least one part of my life go normally," he says.

Rick presses a kiss to his shoulder, suddenly serious as he meets Morty's gaze. "Baby, nothing about you is normal." He sounds so honest, so sure, that Morty can't help the tiny, anguished cry that escapes him.

He hardly registers the movement of Rick carrying him to bed. Rick tells him how special he is, whispers it into his stomach, his thighs, burying his fingers deep inside him. Morty shuts his eyes, caught between grief and reckless, overwhelming elation, and believes every word.

**Author's Note:**

> originally a twitter thread! slight edits made.
> 
> come yell at me @mortydazzler if you wanna
> 
> i counted my threads today and there are twenty total. some of them are too short for me to want to post here, but uhhh expect some more...


End file.
